


Nightmares

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural IRL [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Coming up: Part 3-Hellhounds</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Misha stared at his hands, covered in blood. Whether that blood was his or someone else’s, he didn’t know.   
“Vicki!” He yelled for his wife.  
Looking at his surroundings, he saw he was in his living room. He also saw the walls smeared with bloody handprints.  
“Vicki!” He shouted again in desperation, “Are you here?”  
He dropped to his knees, wiping his hands on the carpet. Eyes filling with tears, body shaking, shuddering at the possibility. Is this real?  
He ran to the bathroom. The mirror was shattered, also bloody. What happened? What did I DO?  
“Misha!” Someone shouted.  
Misha groaned and flickered his eyes open. Vicki was shaking him gently.  
“What?” He asked, disoriented.  
“You had a nightmare, baby,” She said.  
Misha felt the bed around him. Pitch black, he got up and ran for the door. Thankfully, their room was clean so he didn’t trip. He made it to the bathroom, where the mirror was just fine. No blood, anywhere.   
“Misha,” Vicki said.  
Misha hugged her, held her like he hadn’t seen her in decades.  
“What happened?” She asked, “You haven’t had nightmares like that since…”  
She stopped, remembering how Misha hated that damn movie.  
“There was blood everywhere,” He started.


	2. Chapter 2

Misha was a bit off during filming that day. His lines were perfect, yet there was an indescribable discomfort behind it. Something was bothering him, something that only Jared seemed to notice. Jared didn’t even mess with him that day. Instead, he visited Misha in his trailer.  
Misha jumped when he heard the knock.   
“Who is it?” He yelled.  
“Jared.”  
Misha let him in.  
“What do you want?” He was a little snarky.  
“What’s wrong with you?” Jared asked.  
Misha stared at the floor, his nightmares still bothering him. He didn’t answer at first, then a thought occurred to him.  
“Are you doing this?” Misha asked.  
“Doing what?”   
“Giving me these nightmares.”  
“I…can’t do that, Misha,” Jared said.  
“You made a duck appear on my lap a few weeks ago.”  
“Well maybe I can, but I haven’t figured it out yet,” He said.  
Misha stared at Jared.   
“Misha, are you scared of me?” Jared asked.  
“No.”  
“You’re lying,” Jared said, smiling.  
“So?”  
“I’m not gonna hurt you, man. You’re my friend.”  
“Yeah,” Misha agreed half-heartedly.  
“So these nightmares,” Jared sat down, “Are they bad?”  
While Jared was an asshole sometimes, he wasn’t wrong about them being friends.  
“You could say that.”  
Next person to enter Misha’s trailer was Jensen. It was getting dark, so Misha figured he’d fallen asleep, as he usually does.  
“Hey Jensen,” Misha said, “What’s up?”  
Jensen reached into his pocket, smiling as he grasped the pocketknife he held with him. The one he carried mainly for protection, but a little bit of paranoia.  
“Jensen?” Misha asked, getting nervous.  
Jensen laughed. He caught Misha off guard with a punch to the jaw. Misha got his senses back, but not before Jensen grabbed him and held the knife to his throat.  
“Don’t…” Misha begged quietly.  
He was so utterly confused as to why Jensen was trying to kill him.  
“I hate you, Misha,” Jensen said, “You’re a pain in my ass and I’m going to cut you open and dump your body where no one can find it.”  
He dug the knife into Misha’s stomach.  
“I’ll enjoy every minute of this,” Jensen laughed, almost evilly.  
Misha groaned, bloody and unable to move.  
“Misha! Dammit Misha, wake up!”  
Misha opened his eyes. There stood Jensen. It took Misha only a second to tackle Jensen to the floor.  
“What the hell, man?” Jensen demanded.  
He noticed Misha shaking, pale as a ghost.  
“What happened?” Jensen became concerned.  
“The knife,” Misha started, “You said you hated me, then stabbed me with it.”  
“Knife?” Jensen asked, then felt the knife in his pocket, “Oh, you mean my pocketknife.”  
“Yeah. So, what did you want?”  
“You’re needed on set in 10,” He said, “Mish, are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”  
Jensen nodded, skeptical.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later…  
Misha was late getting home. Normally, this was no big deal, except that it’d been three hours since he’d left the set, and only a half hour drive home. Vicki called Jensen.  
“Is Misha with you guys?” She asked.  
“No,” Jensen said honestly, “He’s not at home?”  
“It’s been almost three hours,” She said, “I called him but he didn’t answer. I’m getting worried.”  
“I’m sure he’s fine, Vicki,” Jensen assured her, “Maybe his car just broke down or something.”  
“Thanks Jensen.”  
Jensen hung up. Jared was with him.  
“Misha’s missing,” Jensen said.  
“Huh?”  
“Vicki just called,” He said, “Misha’s not home yet, hasn’t called anyone. I didn’t want to worry her but…what if he’s hurt?”  
“Should we go look for him?” Jared asked.  
Jensen shrugged.  
“Yeah.”  
…  
Misha awoke, groggy and confused. The last thing he remembered was getting in his car, driving somewhere, and blacking out. Struggling, he figured he was tied up. Another dream, he thought, great. For the past two weeks, he’d been driven near insanity by his nightmares. He didn’t sleep, for fear of those dreams returning.  
“Oh good, you’re up,” Someone said.  
Misha watched as a shadow appeared, followed by someone, a blonde haired man. Tall, but not as tall as Jared.  
“You’re not real,” Misha said.  
The man laughed.  
“Oh, but I am, Misha,” He said, “You see, I’m the one giving you those nightmares.”  
“How?”  
“A spell,” He said, “Drives the victim slowly into insanity, then draws them near the spell caster.”  
“Why?”  
“To get you here, of course,” He said.  
“What do you want with me?” Misha demanded.  
…  
Jensen and Jared found Misha’s car parked in front of a strange house. It was definitely his car, his plates.  
“Let’s go,” Jensen said, with the spirit of Dean.  
“Wait,” Jared said, “I have a bad feeling about this.”  
He snapped his fingers, then disappeared.  
“What the …Jared?”  
“Don’t worry,” Jared voiced, beside Jensen, “I’m right here. I’ll go in through the back. We have to find Misha.”  
…  
The man cut the knife into Misha’s wrist, dripping the blood into a small wine glass.  
“You see,” He said, “I learned a while back how to not get caught. How to make my feedings look like suicide.”  
“Vampire?” Misha was still disoriented.  
“Bingo,” The man said, “Here’s what I’m going to do. I’m going to slash your wrists open, and drain your blood. Then, I’m going to leave you here. And when your body is found, everyone will think that poor, pathetic Misha killed himself. And your family will…”  
“Where are they?” Misha demanded.  
“Where is who?”  
“Don’t play dumb with me!” Misha yelled, “My wife, my kids. Wh…what have you done with them?”  
“Oh, they’re safe,” The vampire assured him.  
“Why me?”  
“Crazed vampire fan, I suppose,” He said, baring his fangs.  
Misha begun to panic. He was losing blood fast and death was inevitable. The vampire sniffed.  
“I smell trickster blood.”  
Misha smiled internally. Perhaps Jared had come to save him. The vampire abandoned Misha for the moment and went to search for the scent.  
“I know you’re here,” The vampire said, “Come on trickster.”  
“What did you do to Misha?” Jared demanded.  
“I’m drinking his blood, Jared,” He said, “Your friend is delicious.”  
“Let him go,” Jared said, “Or I will burn you alive.”  
Misha struggled to maintain consciousness. The vampire returned to Misha, holding the knife to his throat.  
“Show yourself,” He said, “Or I’ll kill him right now.”  
Jared appeared to shimmer into existence. In order to save his friend, he decided he had to go into full trickster mode.  
“Well,” Jared said, smirking, “I don’t see how you’re going to kill him with NO knife.”  
“What are you…”  
The knife was in Jared’s hands. The vampire hissed, baring his fangs. He asked for it.  
“Step. Away. From. Misha.”  
The vampire turned around.  
“Jensen?”  
“Worse,” Jared smiled, “Dean.”  
“How did you…” The vampire was baffled, “How is that even possible?”  
“Hello?” Jared stole the line from Gabriel, “Trickster…”  
“Can I kill this sonofabitch now?” Dean asked.  
“Go ahead,” Jared approved.  
Dean proceeded to lob off the vampire’s head with a nearby machete (courtesy of Jared). Dean disappeared, as well as the machete, leaving a decapitated vampire and a passed out Misha. Jared ran to him and untied him from the chair.  
“Misha?” Jared asked, terrified.  
He felt Misha’s pulse, weak but alive. Jensen made his way down the stairs.  
“Jared, did you find any…” Jensen stopped when he saw Misha.  
He ran over to Misha, noticing the slit on his wrist.  
“Did HE…”  
“No,” Jared said, “Someone did this. You’re not going to believe this.”  
“Can’t be more ridiculous than a trickster, right?”  
…  
By the time the police got there, the vampire’s body was gone. Jared had asked a little favor from “Gabriel,” fellow trickster.  
Jensen called Vicki.  
“They found him,” He said.  
“Oh my god,” She said, “Is he…”  
“No,” Jensen assured her, “He’s fine. We’re going to the hospital right now. Vicki…”  
“Yeah?”  
“Someone kidnapped him.”  
“What?” She exclaimed.  
“We found him tied up,” Jensen said, “Tied to a chair, his wrist slit. Whoever it was, they wanted it to look like suicide.”  
“He’s going to be okay?” She asked.  
“Yes. He’s getting blood right now. He’s going to be okay, Vicki, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: Part 3-Hellhounds


End file.
